


Pumpkins!

by WemITodd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Volrtonween 2016, Voltronween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: Pidge and Hunk find pumpkins.





	

Pidge smiled, taking in the table before them in excitement. "We get to carve pumpkins," they said, turning to Hunk. The yellow paladin was smiling, too.

"What are pumpkins?" the princess asked. 

Pidge turned to Allura and said, "They're a type of squash that people disembowel and carve in order to celebrate a holiday." 

"For what holiday?" Coran asked, entering the room. 

"Halloween. It used to be known as Samhain which was when the veil between the living and dead was thinnest. People dressed up to scare away the ghosts. Now, it's just a day for kids to dress as fairies and get candy."

"And that is a pumpkin?" Allura asked, pointing to the blue squash-y thing on the counter. 

Pidge turned, "Uh, no. Pumpkins are bigger, and orange, but they'll work." The green paladin turned to the Alteans with a smile on their face. "Would you two like to carve with us?"

"What about the ohters?" Coran asked. 

"They were too tired after today's training," Hunk answered. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"We even made the tools to do it!" Pidge said excitedly, pulling a kit from the table. 

"I suppose," Allura said at the same time Coran excitedly yelled, "Oh, how fun?"

Allura and Coran walked over to the table and Hunk gave them both a pumpkin. "So first," Hunk explained. "You have to cut off the top." Hunk stabbed one of the small knives into the pumpkin, chopping out a small circle. Hunk pulled the knife out and set the knife down, and pulled the top off the pumpkin. 

Only to have something powdery and green expose into his face. 

The entire room started to cough, and Hunk stood shocked, blinking. 

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't carve the space pumpkins." Pidge said. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Done  
> This is late  
> I'm tired  
> It's not that good  
> Sorry


End file.
